Without You
by Shy-Princess
Summary: Sasuke has left, leaving a certain pink haired ninja depressed. Sasusaku. One more chapter coming at you. Sasuke stays at Konoha. With an interesting point of view.
1. Without You

**Without You...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Song oneshot! Without You, in RENT Mimi and Roger sing it.**

**Summary: Sasuke leaves Konoha, leaving behind a certain broken hearted girl.**

**Author's Note: Yo, I know I put this up and took this off because of all the errors and stuff like that. Now it's back! **

**

* * *

**

She walked all over town, realizing her love was really gone. Even if it was raining she would still walk. During all four seasons she was at Konoha waiting for her love.

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows._

It's been two months since he left, she still waits at those gates. Even Ino with her Sakura flowers couldn't cheer up this Sakura. Even the laughter of children playing

_Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play._

She'd even go to where they shared their first, in the field filled with Sakuras. Staring at the night sky, until she fell asleep. Naruto would come out and take the sleeping form.

_The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you. _

She'd sit outside in the burning heat, waiting, losing all hope for his return. Slowly letting herself slip from this world

_The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you. _

She passes by two little kids, a boy and a girl. The boy hands the girl a rose and hugs her. When he pulls away, she smiles at him. Even seeing young romance reminds her of him. She looks up at the sky, praying he'd return, for her.

_  
Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves. _

Three eight year old boys run past her. All laughing, not a care in the world. She felt the tears coming lose, they always did. She was just like those boys. She hated herself for being so weak. But what can she do? Give up on him, when she promised him she'd always love him.

_  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash._

Today, mid August, Sakura was at a baby shower for her best friend, Ino. It was a huge baby shower. Hinata brought her new baby, along with her husband Naruto. Even at twenty-one, Hinata was the shiest thing. Her child crying during part of the party.

_  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you._

Even after those years, she still waits for him. Tonight would be his sixth year as a missing nin. He left her at a river right next to Konoha. Shivering, she looked out to as far as she could. Looking for her long lost love.

_The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

A man stares thoughtfully. Thinking, this was the night I left her. A tear slipping down his flawless face. He lay back down on his hard mattress. His hands running through his ebony black hair.

_  
The world revives, colors renew, _

Wondering why he left, he thought of his Sakura. He sighed. For all he knows she could have moved on. There were plenty of guys that found her attractive. He let an emotion out on his face, sadness. I feel as if all I am is blue, was his last thought before falling asleep.

_  
but I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue._

She feels so lost, without him. She got up from her sitting place, deciding to move on. Who am I kidding? Was her thought as she ran along the rooftops to her apartment.

_Without you. _

She awoke with a sense of confidence. She was going to be brave and not think of him. She got dressed in her ninja attire. She left for the training grounds, to train. Only to find herself thinking only of him.

_  
Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._

She was too skinny, that's what everyone told her. She was getting even more eyes on her, she looked sick. No, she looked worse than sick, she looked dead. Each morning she willed herself to breath, to eat, and to move.

_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe._

During his training with Orochimaru, he found himself thinking of holding her in his arms.

_The mind churns!_

She looked on to Ino and Shikamaru, and their wonderful romantic picnic. Her mind replacing Ino with her and Shikamaru with Sasuke.

_  
The mind churns!_

He felt himself having a need to be with her after so long...

_The heart yearns!_

She told herself she moved on, but seeing Naruto give Hinata a bouquet of roses for Valentines Day. Seeing all these flowers and couples, she longed for Sasuke to be there with her.

_The heart yearns!_

She can't help but to watch her friends spread away from her. Watching life go on without her and her love. But she can't cry, not anymore. Not ever. After so many years, her eyes just won't cry.

_  
The tears dry, without you. Life goes on, but I'm gone._

He felt him slipping from conscience. Training and not concentrating on one thing can kill. And that's exactly what he feels like doing. Not just from the physical pain, but mostly from emotional pain. This time he leaves, he can't take it anymore.

_Cause I die, without you._

She walked out her door, to that same river that he left her at. Seventh year missing him, six to many for her to take. She'd die if she didn't see him tonight. Really, she decided if he didn't show up there, she was committing suicide.

_Without you._

She was losing all hope. It was pasted midnight. Just a few more hours, she thought. Just then a figure could be seen, one with ebony black hair. Her eyes widened at the sight of his figure. He began to run to her, she sat there not moving. Her eyes locked with his.

_Without you_

He held her in his arms. He whispered, 'I love you!' Just the holding her made him smile. He pulled her away to look at her face, only to find that her eyes were glossed over. He grabbed her wrists and saw she took her life in his arms, afraid to have him leave her again.

_Without you_

**Author Note: Depressing, huh? Sakura killed herself in Sasuke's arms. Well, tell me what you think! Review!**


	2. Totally Fucked

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own "Totally Fucked".**

**A/n: Um. Sasuke stays at Konoha. Why? I don't know why. His only reason to come back killed her self two days ago…**

_

* * *

_

_There's a moment you know... you're fucked. Not an inch more room to self-destruct._

Sasuke sat quite annoyed that he was being sent on a mission with Naruto as quickly as he came back. Konoha really needed all the shinobi they could get.

_No more move – oh yeah, the dead-end zone. Man, you just can't call your soul your own._

It was a lame mission, especially for someone of his and Naruto's strength, babysitting about eight annoying, crying, running, jumping, little brats. None of the children over the age of seven. They pulled at his hair, asked him to get married to one of the girls, threw balls at his head; which he caught, and stuffed food down his shirt and up his nose.

_Man, you're fucked if you just freeze up. Can't do that thing – that keeping still._

Sasuke sat on a bench in the park, enjoying the peace and quiet. His mind started to drift towards Sakura and how beautiful she'd look with the cherry blossom trees blooming. A ninja appeared in front of him, Sasuke growled at him for ruining his moment.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you now."

_But, you're fucked if you speak your mind. __And you know – uh huh – you will._

She explained the mission, one similar to before. Sasuke scowled, he was _not _going to do that again.

"That's for kids to do." He said plainly. Tsunade glared at him and shouted.

"You shouldn't be complaining! I've let you start doing missions so soon. You should be thanking me, after what happened to Sakura!"

_Yeah, you're fucked all right – and all for spite. You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye._

He flinched when she mentioned Sakura. 'Why?' He thought softly. Hoping that Sakura would answer him.

"Since you spoke up about this mission, you will receive a new one. You will be cleaning dishes at the Ramen stand for two weeks, by your self!" She said, sending him off.

_Totally fucked – will they mess you up? Well you know they're gonna try._

He made his way slowly to the ramen stand. Girls gawked at him. He had gotten to be quite handsome. Those girls were just as annoying as they were when he was younger, maybe even worse.

_Disappear – yeah, well, you wanna try. Wanna bundle up into some big ass lie._

Hiding in the back of the shop wasn't as bad as having to watch little monsters. It still sucked to clean dishes. The old man was very particular about how to wash a bowl. Sasuke was constantly yelled at for the smallest thing. If he every wanted to killed someone more than Itachi, it'd be thing old fart.

_Long enough for them to all just quit. Long enough for you to get out of it._

It'd been a few months and everything seemed to have calmed down. Sakura was all that was on his mind during his free time. She had always loved the Spring, so he loved the Spring. It was Fall now, the leaves falling and no cherry blossoms to admire...

* * *

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed it. I'm done with this, for now at least.**


End file.
